


Sleeping Habits

by LeopardShadow



Series: Goth Fam Oneshots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Goth Fam, Mihawk realizes he's a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeopardShadow/pseuds/LeopardShadow
Summary: Mihawk tends to (unintentionally) be awake at unreasonable times in the morning, and before now he never had company.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk & Perona, Dracule Mihawk & Perona & Roronoa Zoro, Dracule Mihawk & Roronoa Zoro
Series: Goth Fam Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958821
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the 'Goth Fam' and while re-reading One Piece I felt a mighty need to write more about them. The domestic ridiculousness of them is absolutely my favorite. I'm thinking about making this the first in a series of One-Shots so we'll see how that goes. Also huge shout out to my lovely beta MostlyJustANerd!

The first time it happened, Mihawk was quite surprised. He'd always had bad sleeping habits and never could seem to sleep through the night. He'd found that the early morning, when most everything else was slumbering, had come to be a regular companion of his. What he wasn't used to, however, was having extra company that early. So when he stumbled upon Perona enjoying a cup of hot chocolate in his kitchen, he did a double take at the clock on the wall. 

"What are you doing awake, Ghost Girl?" he asked blankly, after wiping the surprise off his face.  
She jumped and let out a yelp, evidently not expecting anyone else to be up either.  
"Don't scare me like that! You jerk," She pouted, turning back to her drink and mumbling, "Hot cocoa tastes better late at night." 

Hawkeye pushed down the wave of fondness that flooded him at that and made his way over to the coffee maker. With a fresh cup of coffee in hand, he hesitated for a moment before joining Perona at the table. She looked surprised for a moment but then smiled softly and hugged her stuffed bear tighter. They enjoyed their respective drinks in companionable silence the rest of the morning and, while Mihawk would never admit it aloud, he felt just a little happier than usual on that particular early morning. 

*

The second time it happened, Mihawk was much less surprised. He knew the boy's sleeping habits were somehow even worse than his own. So when he found Zoro outside, training with weights too heavy for his still-injured body, he was confident that it really was as early as he thought. He waited a moment for Zoro to notice his presence and asked if Zoro would like to join him for the planned walk that the boy had unknowingly interrupted. 

Zoro gave him a considering look before dropping his weights with a nod, and they began walking down the path in silence. The walk itself was pleasant, a slight, but manageable chill in the air and a clear sky revealing a smattering of stars dulled by the full moons glow. Mihawk sighed and shook his head when Zoro started to wander the wrong way for the third time that night and made a mental note to get a vivre card made of the boy, genuinely curious how anyone's sense of direction could be this bad. 

Worry started to rise up and he stamped it down; he knew Zoro could take care of himself if his sense of direction got him into trouble plus he had a trustworthy crew at his back. However, it also troubled him that he would worry in the first place. It wasn't as if he had a reason to be attached to the boy. 

After stopping Zoro from wandering off once again he decided it was time they head back to the castle. When they passed Zoro's weights, the boy gave him another nod and went back to training, Mihawk only sighed and wondered -not for the first time- what he was gonna do with this boy. 

*

Finding one, or both, of his two freeloaders in the early morning had become a common occurence, so Hawkeye didn't even bat an eye when he went to the balcony, coffee in hand, only to find both Zoro and Perona already there. Zoro was sitting on the ground back to the wall, arms crossed and bottle of sake sat next to him. Perona had taken over one of the two chairs next to the table, stuffed bear comfortably seated in her lap and cup of hot chocolate in hand.  
"Ah, good morning," Perona greeted, echoed sleepily by Zoro. 

It was a hard-won battle to keep the soft smile off his face. After a year of their presence in his life, Hawkeye had finally admitted to himself that they'd grown on him. They didn't need to know that however, so he just returned their morning greeting and joined Perona at the table to read that morning's newspaper. 

The silence between them was comfortable and after a while Mihawk realised that the sun had started to rise already, yet they all stayed to enjoy the view for a while longer before going their seperate ways for the day.

Mihawk lingered on the balcony, lost in thought and trying to figure out, how exactly, he had adopted two young adults. He could practically hear Shanks laughing at him in the quiet of the morning and yet he still couldn't find himself hating this turn of events. Instead, he started wondering when he'd gone soft.

*

Now, when he found himself awake in the early morning it was with unease of a nightmare lingering under his skin. As he wandered his way to the kitchen he found himself hoping he wouldn't be the first in the kitchen that morning. When he reached the hallway outside the kitchen, he heard voices drifting out the door and this time, he couldn't stop the small smile that made its way onto his face even if he'd tried.

"No, you moron! You flipped it too early!" Perona yelled at Zoro. They were both by the stove fighting over a spatula and didn't seem to realize Mihawk was there. That is, until the fight caused the spatula to launch across the kitchen and hit Mihawk square in the forehead. What he assumed was a batter of some sort left the only evidence of what happened on his forehead. Zoro and Perona froze in shock, mouths hanging open until Perona started babbling.  
"Oh my god, we are so sorry! We were both looking for food and I wanted pancakes and Zoro agreed but only if we put alcohol in them and it wasn't going well cause Zoro sucks at making pancakes and _we'resosorry_ -" She cut herself off when she realized Hawkeye had started laughing. A full, booming laugh and suddenly her and Zoro were frozen in shock for a different reason entirely. After a baffled pause, they hesitantly started laughing as well.

Mihawk finished his laughing fit and composed himself, grabbing a cloth to wipe the batter off, he snagged another spatula from the drawer on his way over to the stove and stared at them pointedly.  
"Move," He commanded -jokingly mind you, but they didn't need to know that- causing the two to scramble out of the way. He proceeded to make perfect pancakes, letting the two behind him stay fearful of his wrath. He eventually made his way over to the table with a few clean plates, a bottle of syrup and a large stack of pancakes. He set the table calmly and at the sight of pancakes, Perona and Zoro relaxed. Mihawk gestured at the pancakes, and the two waiting for his okay dug in. 

It was probably the loudest breakfast he'd had without Shanks around, and he found he surprisingly didn't mind at all. With the dull light of dawn starting to shine through the window, he let himself enjoy their company, memories of his nightmare and unease entirely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
